The Weekend of U and I
by Disneyimaginator96
Summary: Three-shot guys! Please read and review! :  rated T-for swearing


Hey guys I am so sorry for not making more one-shots but my GCSEs are starting next week so i am going to this three-shot this week. I want say thank you to all my reviewers for my other one-shots! They relly keep me motivated :) I hope you please review this as well guys! I also want to recommend **Opinions To Consider by XxSashasxX **

Hope you enjoy this :) Love Pal :D

**

* * *

**

**Day 1 – Friday**

Here I am, in a dance club, uselessly standing on a side and watching my friends have the time of their lives. I mean bless them for having their fun and yet somehow including me in it unsuccessfully. You can't blame me for envying them, but I'm actually more relived at the fact that they haven't just left me out of their plans like a sore thumb, which I am. They had been nagging me to join them on the dance floor. They said it would be a 'good distraction'. Nothing could make me forget that date when i thought Cody was going to say those three special words. I happily got ready in my best outfit only to get my heart broken so bad. He just left me standing there feeling so helpless. But more than that I could never forget how I finally pushed Joe to the limit after all those weeks he tried to cheer me up. That was like my heart virtually shattering into a billion fucking torn useless pieces.

_Flashback_

_"Demi!" Joe came in with an angry face. "Get out of this damn bed okay. He is alive you know and sitting all day mopping around won't help it at all"_

_"Just get lost Joe! You don't understand!" i sniffed._

_"Oh really! Well guess what? I just got dumped by Camilla because of all those dates i cancelled just to look after you while you cried around like a damn baby! I do understand Demi! I do" he finished in a low whisper, his face red with hurt and anger._

_"Joe i'm sorry. I-"_

"_No your not! Your just bloody old soul who has no life whatsoever! Get over it Demetria! He left you! And you know what I can see why he left you. **No one would want to be with you except a damn loser**!" he spat and i saw immediate regret as in his eyes. I ignored it and ran out and locked myself in the bathroom. Tears spilling out faster then rain. I cried at everything, even my life! Mostly crying about the fact that he didn't even try to stop me. _

_End_

"**No one would want to be with you except a damn loser"**

Those words ringed in my mind like a curse. They hurt me more than then getting dumped because they came from my best-friend-who-i-had-been-crushing-on-since-forever. I know i sound like a bitch liking two people, but Cody was a distraction, someone who would help me get over the fact that the person i love can never love me back. Yes i mean Joe, okay so maybe it isn't just a crush but still. I internally broke. I couldn't blame him though; he had done everything he could physically do for me. I on the other hand was a spoiled bitch! I mean if it weren't for me then he wouldn't have missed all those dates with his girlfriend and have ended up getting dumped by her. I really did push my luck. Who am I kidding; I don't have any luck for it to be pushed. I've called him, went to his house, done everything but he hasn't spoken to me again. If only he could let me apologise and make it up. I'll give my life to him, as cheesy as it sounds, i mean it literally.

I sighed dramatically and sat on bar stool ordering some soda. I don't drink unlike most people I know, I help them get home when they need me. Yes I know, I am lame and sad and you're not the first to say it. The guy placed my soda on the counter and just as I was about to take it another hand took it first. Instantly anger boiled inside me.

"Hey! That was min- Cody?"

"Demi? What the hell are you doing here! I said we were over okay! We were…" soon his voice drained out as I stared at him wondering why? Just why did I go out with or waste my time mourning over the fact he was gone, because right now he was just an effing pain in THEE butt "and NOW your stalking me and my girlfriend! I mean-"

"Woah! Hold it their your girlfriend? Boy do you move fast or what!"

"At least I don't stalk my exes!" by now almost every eye was on us. Why the was he screaming? If that's the case than two can play at that.

"Hey now ass! I was not bloody stalking you! I mean why would I even want to stalk a bastard like you in the first place and to be fucking honest I don't even know why I was with you in the first place you sex-manic who-can't-look-over-his-damn overgrown-ego!" I spat right in his face.

"Honey, Leave her, your making a scene!", his Barbie like girlfriend finally spoke from behind him. She looked truly scared, bless her. She was gonna be one of this blondie-freak's victims. I slowly recognised her from my art class. She was an amazing artist. I smiled internally thinking about her painting sir had held up in class telling us "this is what art is". It really was as well. That soon faded as I looked back at Cody glaring at me. I gave it to him back.

"Quit glaring at me dick and listen to your girlfriend and get the heck out of here!" I hissed.

"Oh not until I make sure that you won't stalk me around anymore"

"I fucking told that I wasn't bloody stalki-"

"Okay. Okay there people. Calm down, calm down." My head immediately snapped to see the cause of the strong Mexican accent. I think I choked on my own spit as I saw him. He wore a typical cowboy attire with a long braided hair and an overgrown moustache. I could have sworn its fake but I let that drop since I was pretty sure that only a laugh would leave my lips then.

"Who are you?" Cody managed to speak out although I could see he was struggling to laugh too. Although that didn't amuse me since right now I truly hated everything about him..

"I son bring your solution to this argument so if you please let me introduce you to my mate and your solution Grouche" he spoke in a commentary voice, instantly catching our curiosity. He reminded of those blokes on TV advertisments exaggerating the smallest of things like you could just win a lottery out of them. I laughed at the thought of me and Joe taking the mick out of them, getting scolded by the others who were trying to watch. But coming back the current situation I had no idea where this was going. Suddenly out of nowhere a tall fat guy appeared behind Cody, who didn't notice. He had a tattoo on his right arm of some complicated design and lots of piercing on his ears. It was like he was taken straight out of those wrestling shows and here he was now, in living flesh. He slowly patted Cody's shoulder making him turn around and face him. OH GOD I could have died at the look on Cody's face, it was priceless.

"So what is the problem sir?" he asked in a deep voice which was actually, truly terrifying.

"I-I-um..well…um…you see….umm well..my ex-girlfriend was kinda..stalking me..so..so..i shouted at her to-" instantly the big man's hand went up to stop him, again surprising Cody, making him wince.

"STOP RIGHT THERE SIR! HOW CAN YOU SCREAM AT A LADY? HAVE YOU NOT GOT MANNERS? SEEMS LIKE I NEED TO RE-JOG YOUR MEMORY" with that he picked up Cody, flinging him over his shoulder like a garbage bag and walked up to the exit and threw him there.

"NOW I WANT YOU TO APOLOGIZE TO EVERY LADY WHICH COMES IN OR OUT! I'VE GOT MY EYES ON YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he spat in his face, literally.

"Y-y-yes sir." Cody stuttered out. Suddenly the big man smiled as if this was completely normal and with a salute walked out. We all were stunned and rooted to out spot. This was not what happened normally in a dance club a Friday night. I was surprised that the manager of the club hadn't said anything since clearly they weren't working for them. Suddenly out of nowhere a round of claps echoed though the room. Though I didn't understand for what, the big guy or the Mexican guy or for what they did.

The Mexican guy turned to me completely unaffected by the whole scene and spoke which such cheerfulness, making me internally cringe.

"Well lady seems like my pal took a liking for ya! So you truly are lucky! Congratz" he vigorously shook my hand with a big smile. As soon as he let go, almost immediately gave me a bear hug which lasted a mere 2 seconds. But he managed to whisper softly "By the way you should smile more" It gave me weird sensation, he seemed really familiar. For some weird reason an unintentional smile graced my face, which almost immmediately changed his cheerful one into a a triumphant one. He walked away from me stood in the middle of the dance floor and he bowed down to the claps and walked out as the most normal thing ever. I just stood there replaying the whole scenario. I looked at Cody who was actually doing as he was told, sneaking a few glances out to see if the big guy was still there. Ha served him right. But that other guy…

"Well that's something you don't get to see everyday" a voice startled me. I looked to see Cody's girlfriend standing there. I smiled.

"You think?" I spoke sarcastically.

"Hey you're from my art class right? Demi? Hi I'm Chelsea" she spoke cheerfully, which was really contagious.

"Yeah hey. You're an amazing artist by the way. Just not so arty when it comes to boys" I spoke indicating to where Cody sat by the exit. She immediately rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that. Well you see I'm not that good at maths either so asked him to tutor me, to which of coarse he told me to pretend to be his 'girlfriend'**(A/N yes i know this sounds like from Hannah Montana but i really couldn't think of an excuse)** , which thinking about it was because he wanted to make you jealous I think? I mean i'll probably get help from one of the nerds, at least they don't use you like a piece of trash. And oh BTW it totally wasn't worth it until this last scene which just happend and watching him with that big guy was like OMG, i mean his face!" she concluded with a shriek, taking in a deep breath. I couldn't help but chuckle at her hyperness.

"Demi we need to go! Miley's mum called us back! C'mon" Selena shouted from the exit where they were teasing Cody. Lets say they weren't fond of him either.

"Well that's what Cody can do to you. Anyways I need to go now so hopefully see you in school?" I asked.

"Yep! Oh by the way I think this is yours" she said giving me a small chit. I confusedly took it and smiled at her. She winked at me in a way which made me think she knew something i didn't. I hurried after my friends out the exit but no before walking to Cody who was glaring at me.

"I think you owe me something" I said slyly.

"I'm sorry" he gritted through his teeth making me smirk. I left him to it since there were groups of people going in and out just to get on his nerves. What a loser.

I walked out to where my friends were standing by the car.

"Hey Dems what's that?" Miley said pointing to the chit in my hand. I frowned.

"I don't know" I spoke while opening. They all huddled behind me to see.

"aww….someone has a secret admirer" Tiffany teased making me blush.

"OMG! She's blushing already!" Meaghan teased making my cheeks go one colour darker.

"Well now we know what were doing tomorrow night!" Selena added cheekily getting everyone's agreement. As everyone moved to get in Selena pulled me back whispered discreetly "Good to see your moving on Dems. If this one's a keeper then you better not let him go" she whispered slowly instantly triggering my emotions. I gave her a long, loving hug . I mean without these guys i would have probably gave up on life. I love them too much. I just wish i could go back in time and change what happend between me and Joe.

Soon we settled in the car with them gossiping about the Cody incident.

"Serves him right!"

"What an ass"

I caught some snippets of their convos but the voices slowly faded as I though about the note. Who was the Mexican guy? It has to be him who gave me this right? What's more freaky is that he wrote a line off one of my songs which no one knows about. Was it just a coincidence. I opened the chit again staring at the beautifully written words.

_You've got a face for a smile you know, I hope what happened to Cody is enough for your satisfaction. Though it will be better if care to join me tomorrow in the same club, same time….your mysterious stalker ;) _

Why does tommorow suddenly feel so faraway...

* * *

R&R Please guys! :)


End file.
